


Trying Something New

by Chozin_Yi



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Consensual Underage Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hung Shota, I Like Flat Hinata Don't @ Me, Loli X Shota, Lolicon, Love Confessions, Missionary Position, Shotacon, Slight Kyuubi Possession, Straight Shota, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: After a particularly tough day at the Academy, Naruto comes across Hinata with an illicit magazine. After a small talk, they head to his place to check it out. (Lemon Warning) (Straight Shota Warning) (Lolicon Warning)





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction.

Trying Something New.

A Naruto One-Shot.

A Naruto x Hinata Lemon.

Hey Everybody! Chozin here, with a new story! I just wanna say, I have been wanting to do a Naruto story for a LONG time, the only reason that's kept me from doing so, is that I just couldn't come up with a good scenario for one. So I kinda came up with this one off the top if my head, so I apologize if it seems too simple, this is the best I can come up with, so bear with me.

Also, for the record, this takes place pre-timeskip while Naruto and Hinata are still in the Academy, so technically speaking they are Shota and Loli. (BTW, I think it's very strange that when some people do write a pre-timeskip lemon, they never address that the characters are old enough to be considered Shota and Loli, because they are.)

Disclaimer Time!

1\. Do not own Naruto, nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content.

3\. This story also contains Straight Shota and Lolicon.

Now let's begin!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was currently walking back to his dingy apartment, grumbling to himself. It had been another one of those days at the Academy. Naruto getting yelled at by Iruka-Sensei, Sakura rejecting his advances, Sasuke upstaging him, the usual crap he had to put up with.

"Stupid Sasuke, I freaking show him, one day!" He muttered angrily under his breath.

He continued grumbling as he tried to kick a small rock in the road in his anger, but due to the fact that literally everyone in this world wears open toed shoes, the rock got stuck in his shoe.

"Ow! Damn it!" He swore, hobbling to a nearby alleyway.

He leaned against the wall and took his shoe off to get the pesky rock out, after which he put it back on and was about to head home, when he heard something peculiar further into the alley. It sounded like whimpering.

'Is someone hurt?' Naruto thought to himself. Curiosity getting the better of him, he headed further into the alley, which became much more secluded as he went, and the whimpering got louder. Soon, he turned a corner and peeked around to see, much to his surprise, Hinata.

The Indigo haired girl, with pale, pupil-less eyes sat in the corner of the alley, looking at a magazine while she had her hand down the front of her pants, whimpering as she touched herself.

To any other person, young or old, it was obvious that Hinata was masturbating, but to Naruto, who wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, he was a little more than confused.

'Does Hinata need to pee? Is that why she holding herself there? But if she needs to pee, than why is she just sitting here reading that magazine if she needs to go?' He thought to himself.

Just then, Hinata said something that surprised him.

"N-N-Naruto-Kun! M-More please! It f-feels s-s-so good!" She moaned quietly, but still loud enough for Naruto to hear around the corner.

Stunned by her words, Naruto thought to himself: 'Is she imagining me touching her there?'

He wasn't sure why she would do that. It seemed to feel good, that he understood, but why would she imagine HIM touching her? Although, now that he thought about it, he never saw what girls have down there. He knew boys and girls are different down there, but he never saw or even felt what a girl was like there.

He figured that if Hinata was touching herself, imagining that it was him, she wouldn't actually mind if he did. Plus, he felt strange for some reason, like he had a pit in his gut and his pants felt tighter.

He felt that it would be very awkward if he just stepped out and let his presence be known to the Indigo haired girl, so instead he actually went back to the entrance to the alley, and picked up that stupid rock before heading back to where Hinata was. Making sure he wasn't too close to the corner, he gently tossed the rock, hard enough to roll on the ground and catch Hinata's attention, but not hard enough to scare her.

*CLACK. Rullllll.*

He heard Hinata give a small gasp and rustle around before she addressed who ever was there.

"W-Who's there!?" She squeaked.

"Hinata? Is that you?" Naruto asked, pretending that he was just arriving as he walked to the corner before peeking around it.

He saw Hinata now staring up at him with big eyes, and a wild blush on her face, hiding, what he figured was the magazine, behind her back.

"N-N-Naruto-Kun! W-W-What are y-y-you doing h-here!?" The shy girl stuttered, her voice panicky.

"I heard someone whimpering down here. I thought you might've been hurt." He replied, half truthfully.

"I-I'm f-fine..." Hinata mumbled. 

She couldn't believe her ears. 'Is Naruto-Kun actually concerned about me?' She thought.

"What are you hiding Hinata?" Naruto asked her, kneeling in front of her, his question making her blush harder and her heart beating faster in slight panic. 

He already knew what it was, but he was actually curious of what kind of magazine it was.

"N-Nothing! N-N-Nothing important!" She squeaked, her tone of voice riddled with panic and guilt.

Naruto didn't listen and reached behind her back and took hold of it.

"N-NO NARUTO-KUN! PLEASE DON'T!" She squealed, but her grip failed and Naruto took the magazine from her.

He opened it up, and much to his own embarrassment, he found out that Hinata was actually looking a porno mag. Naruto never really understood what older men saw or liked about the female body, but as much as he was disturbed by what he saw, he couldn't look away, and the tightness in his pants returned.

"I-I'm sorry N-Naruto-Kun, y-you must think I'm a p-p-pervert..." Hinata said quietly, ashamed of herself and tears building in her eyes.

Naruto felt touched by the tone of her voice. He realized that Hinata had these illicit feelings for him. For him of all people! These adult situations in the magazine were things only those who were attracted to each other would do, if Hinata thought about him as she read this, then that ment she was attracted to him! 

'How could I have never noticed!? Sakura never returned my feelings for her, but Hinata actually seems to care about me!' Naruto thought, feeling a bit stupid.

"I don't think you're a pervert Hinata. I'm actually touched that you think about me that way." Naruto told her, wiping a stray tear off her cheek.

"R-Really Naruto-Kun?" Hinata wondered, sniffling a little.

"Yeah, really." He admitted.

"W-Wow..." 

Naruto grinned, but had to readjust his pants, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Plus, with all honestly, he wanted to look at the magazine again.

"Hey uh, Hinata?" He said, getting her attention.

"Y-yes?" 

"I know that this is gonna sound a little, weird, but would you be okay if we looked at this magazine together?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

If Hinata could blush any harder, she did.

"O-Oh! U-Um, w-w-well..." She fidgeted on the spot, unsure of how to answer him. "T-That would be n-nice I guess, b-b-but wouldn't it be weird d-doing it here? I can't d-do it at home..."

"We could do it at my place." Naruto suggested.

"O-Okay then..." Hinata complied.

She stuffed the girly mag under her bulky, beige colored jacket, and she and the blonde boy of her dreams sauntered out of the alley and Naruto guided her to his apartment.

He opened the door for her when they arrived, following behind her and shutting the door behind him.

"It's not much really, but it's home." Naruto told her, hoping it wasn't too dirty and dingy to her liking.

"It's a-alight. It looks f-fine." Hinata said truthfully.

"So uh, should we go to my room to look at it?" He suggested.

Hinata nodded and he led her to his bedroom, sitting down on his bed, Hinata sitting next to him, unzipping her jacket and taking out the girly mag. She opened it up to a page of a hot, busty girl giving a man a blowjob. Naruto and Hinata blushed heavily from seeing something so naughty, yet they looked on. Hinata's body felt very hot, to the point where she had to take off her jacket and tossed it in the floor, revealing that she wore a grey shirt underneath. Naruto was feeling hot too, she he took off his orange and blue jacket as well, leaving him in a black shirt he wore underneath.

They skimmed page after page, getting hornier by the minute, to the point where Hinata found it hard to sit still.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked her.

"I, I want to t-t-touch myself..." She confessed.

Naruto could tell that she was really embarrassed to admit that, and to be honest, he was feeling the urge too.

"That's fine, if you, don't mind me doing it too..." He told her sheepishly.

She looked at him with wide eyes, but understanding that he wanted to do it too, she took the waistband of her pants in her hands, and pulled them and her panties down to her knees, hesitating every few inches or so, embarrassed that she's revealing herself to him, but did so anyway, because she wanted to see him too.

Naruto was amazed by the sight of Hinata's pussy, her smooth, hairless pussy, wet and shiny from her arousal.

"P-P-Please don't stare N-Naruto-Kun, it's embarrassing." Hinata told him, covering her vulva with her hand.

"Sorry..." He said, now focusing on removing his own pants.

He pulled his orange pants and his underwear down in one go, revealing quite a surprise to the Indigo haired girl. Hinata gasped at seeing his manhood, it was much bigger than she ever expected. It had to be 9 inches at least! It outclassed any if the men in the magazine, hands down!

"Oh my goodness Naruto-Kun! It's so big!" She said in awe, so enraptured by the sight of it, she actually stopped stuttering.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Naruto asked, ignorant of the fact that most boys, hell, most men would kill for a big dick like he had. He was well endowed indeed.

"May I touch it?" She asked him.

Naruto nodded, and Hinata took his large, but still hairless, member in her hand and rubbed it all over, marvelling over how hot and hard it was.

"Hinata, That feels really good!" Naruto told her, liking the feeling of having his cock touched.

She rubbed and stroked it, making a bead of pre cum appear on the tip. She touched it with her hand, getting it wet, and she stroked his cock, making it wet and slippery too.

"Wow Hinata, that's amazing!" He said, amazed that something so dirty could feel so good.

She loved touching him in such a private area, but her own body was hot with arousal, and Hinata just could hold back anymore, she wanted to do so much more with him.

"Naruto-Kun, I want do the stuff in the magazine with you. Please?" She pleaded, hoping that he would say yes.

"Are you sure Hinata? I mean, we're both still pretty young..." Naruto explained, trailing off.

"Please! I want to make you feel good! And I want you to do the same for me!" She begged.

"Well, okay then."

Hinata took her pants off completely and she and Naruto both took their shirts off as well, revealing Naruto's skinny, boyish chest, Hinata revealing her equally skinny, and flat chest. (A/N I prefer Hinata flat chested. Don't @ me.)

They both stared at each other's nakedness, Hinata's petite, loli body figure with her creamy pale skin made her so beautiful, and Naruto's huge dong sticking out so obscenely from his body.

"So what should we do?" Naruto asked her.

"I have an idea. Lie down please, Naruto-Kun." Hinata told him politely.

Naruto listened and lied on his back, his cock bouncing as he moved. Hinata kneeled in front of his lap, and she took his cock in her hands and she leaned over and started to lick it, up and down, round and round, getting every inch of it as wet as she could.

Naruto moaned feeling Hinata pleasure his cock orally, he never knew that pleasure like this would exist, and now he finally understood why this was such a big deal to adults. 

Hinata licked around it again and again, until she decided to take it up a notch, and she opened her mouth wide, lowering her head and taking his cock in, until she had to stop and take it out, before trying again, getting a little more of it in before gagging and needing to take another breather. She did this a couple of times before she was able to take the whole thing in, and she began to suck and bob her little head up and down, giving her long time crush his first ever blowjob, and judging by how much he was moaning, Naruto was absolutely loving it!

"Hinata! That's so awesome! Keep going! Aw man, this is the best!" Naruto moaned.

Hinata smiled and continued to give him head, going faster and sucking him harder, until Naruto felt something building up.

"Um, Hinata, I feel weird. Maybe you should stop?" He suggested, feeling like the building up in his loins means that an emergency is coming on.

Hinata didn't stop though, in fact, what Naruto said made her go even faster, Naruto's cock twitching in her mouth, getting close to release.

"AHHHH HINATA!!!" He cried, releasing several huge loads of cum into her mouth, surprising her and making her take her mouth off as several more squirts landed on Naruto's chest, covering him in white.

"Whoa, that's never happened before." Naruto said, reaching over and getting some tissues from the nightstand to dry up his chest. "Are you okay Hinata?" 

Hinata nodded and swallowed a couple of time to completely drink all of the cum in her mouth.

"That was pretty good Naruto-Kun." Hinata told him, licking her lips with a small smirk.

"You liked that?" He asked.

"Uh huh!" 

Naruto smiled, and then noticed his shriveled cock twitching a little, before stretching out till it was fully hard again.

"Do you want some more then?" He asked her slyly.

"Sure, but I have a better idea." She then got on top of him, so they were facing each other's groins in a 69 position. "We can do it together this way."

Hinata took his cock back into her mouth and sucked like a little pro, even though it's literally only her second time. Naruto looked up in awe at her pussy. It looked so soft and smooth, but wet at the same time. He reached up and took her butt in his hands and lowered her down until he stuck his tongue out and began to lick up and down her slit, Hinata moaning from the pleasure he was giving her.

They both took their time to work their mouths on each other, occasionally one of then stopping just to enjoy the other sucking on their private parts.

Soon though, Hinata began bucking her hips and she moaned even louder.

"Naruto-Kun! It's happening! I'm-!" She then screamed as she came, Naruto sucking all of her juices up, soon feeling his own orgasm coming.

"Hinata! I'm-!" He then let out a huge, pleasured moan as he came buckets in her mouth again, cumming more then even the average man and filling her up until her cheeks were puffed out.

She climbed off of him and Naruto sat up, wiping sweat off his brow.

"Did you like that Hinata?" He asked.

Hinata swallowed three times and nodded, licking her lips. 

"It was great." She said.

Naruto smiled, happy that he made Hinata feel so good, when he looked down at his groin as saw his dick growing back to full length.

Hinata saw this, and she smiled, crawling over to her crush and having him lie down again before straddling him.

"Are you sure about this Hinata? Isn't your first time supposed to hurt?" He asked her a little bit worried, especially seeing how big his cock was compared to her small, loli pussy.

"It's fine Naruto-Kun, I want this as much as you do." Hinata told him, now taking his cock in her hand and lining it up to her pussy.

Taking a deep breath, she lowered herself down, pushing it past her lower lips and getting the tip inside, breaking her cherry in the process a making her scream a little, tears coming down her face.

"Take it easy Hinata!" Naruto said, worried for her, but Hinata pressed on.

"I'm fine! It only hurts the first time!" She squeaked, taking more breaths before lowering herself down his length, taking even more inside.

Soon, she had the whole thing inside her, and after waiting a little bit, she lifted herself up, then dropped back down, before repeating the process, and soon, she was riding his cock like a little pro. 

Naruto couldn't believe the feelings that were coursing through his body. He was doing it, he was having sex! And Hinata seemed to really enjoy it as well, her face, which previously was scrunched up in pain, was now relaxed and filled with pleasure. 

Naruto moaned along with her, reaching over and cupping her butt in his hands as she rode him. 'If this is what sex is like, than I want to do it everyday!' He thought to himself.

The more Hinata bounced, the more they both moaned, enjoying the feelings they were giving each other, helping each other get closer to their eventual climax. It was after only a few more bounces that they got there.

"Hinata! I'm cumming!" Naruto called, his cock squirting tons of creamy sperm into her pussy.

"I'm cumming too!" Hinata cried, the sperm shooting inside her triggering her own orgasm, her pussy milking his cock dry, until it squirted so much, her little pussy couldn't hold it all and it leaked out, dripping all over Naruto's lap.

When they were done, she climbed off, spunk drooling out of her, and Naruto grabbing a bunch of tissues, handing them to her so she could clean herself out. When she was done, she wrapped her arms around Naruto and held him close.

"That was so much fun Naruto-Kun!" She said happily.

"I had fun too Hinata. I wish we could do this more often." He admitted, his newfound feelings for Hinata growing stronger.

Hinata smiled and she leaned in and kissed him on the lips, Naruto being surprised at first, returned the kiss, both of them moaning into it, and Naruto's shriveled cock twitching before it began to stretch and stiffen until it was nice and hard again. Hinata broke the kiss and giggled, seeing him all ready to go again.

"How about right now?" She suggested.

"You bet!" Naruto said, smirking.

Hinata giggled again and lied down, spreading her legs for him.

"You be on top this time."

Naruto nodded and he got in place between her legs, stroking himself as he pushed his cock inside her again, making Hinata moan loudly.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, hoping she wasn't still hurt from putting it in the first time.

"Yes, I'm fine! Now hump me!" Hinata begged.

Naruto obeyed and got his hips going fast, humping her hard. They both moaned loudly as Naruto pounded her, gripping her petite waist as he fucked away. Hinata smiled as they fucked again, loving the feelings Naruto was giving her. As for Naruto, he loved the feelings of Hinata's pussy surrounding his dick, it was so hot and tight, it felt like everything you'd want to feel on your dick.

However as he continued to pleasure Hinata, something started to bug him, he felt something he couldn't explain. He felt some kind of primal desire building inside him. He wanted more, no, he NEEDED more! Without warning, he grabbed Hinata's legs and held them up so her knees where on the opposite sides of her head and started to rail her with a vigor and speed that no ordinary man would have.

"N-Naruto-Kun!?" She said in surprise, as he pounded her fiercely and roughly, she even noticed that his eyes have changed from his usual baby blue color, they were now awild orange, and seemed more feral looking.

Even though Naruto being a lot more rough than she expected, she found that she strangely enjoyed it. She cried out a lot louder than before, and Naruto was grunting heavily as he pounded away.

"Harder Naruto-Kun! Harder please!" Hinata begged, sweat covering her petite body as Naruto seemed to obey her wordlessly, and he fucked her even harder, going at a speed that could put several Jonin to shame.

Soon, they both reached their peaks.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!" Hinata cried as her orgasm rocked her body.

"AOWOOOOOO!!!" Naruto howled as he unloaded even more spunk into his mate's vagina, filling her up to the point where she couldn't hold it all and it spilled out on the bed.

After that, Naruto seemed to calm down and became his normal self again, but after seeing how Hinata looked after the rough fucking he gave her, he felt guilty.

"S-Sorry Hinata, I don't know what came over me..." He apologized, scratching his head.

"That... was... awesome!" Hinata panted, a pleasure drunk look covering her face.

Naruto smiled sheepishly, happy at least that Hinata liked it.

"That was awesome Hinata." He agreed.

She sat up, and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto-Kun, how about we make a deal. If you work hard enough to do better at the Academy, this will be your reward. Sound good?" She suggested.

"No problem Hinata! If working hard means I get to do this with you again, then I'll give it 110%!" He replied with his trademark grin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, that one took me two days to write, so I hope you guys all liked it!

Chozin out!


End file.
